


Song Fiction

by HokkyokuNoOokami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokkyokuNoOokami/pseuds/HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: YAOI! BoyXBoy! AU. Maybe not AU. Random. OOC. All stories are based on song that I THINK fit each of the pairings. So.. just be surprised ;D These all are random ideas that popped up into my mind in some random time, also random chapters. Hoho ! Enjoy
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know... I kind of wanting One Piece to be over, yet let it be eternal too. What kind of contradiction is this?!?!  
> By the way... Please be kind as English isn't my native.  
> You know Eiichiro Oda- sensei still own One Piece, right?  
> Hail Oda-sensei...~~ \\(^o^\\)

**Song Fic : Already Yours -ZoSan-**

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

A blond named Sanji who liked to cook. At first it was only clashed of our personality, then it turned into mocking of one another, next was quarrel, then it was fight. We were equally strong, equally idiot. You with your agility and that absurd conviction. Me with my strength and stubborn pride. I felt the fire, burning in me.

“Don’t call Nami-schwan like that, _Baka Marimo_!!”

“I do whatever I like! Besides, I don’t swoon like an idiot like you, _kuso-cook_!”

“WHAT IS THAT?! YOU WANNA FIGHT, HAAAHHH!?!!!”

“OOHH… LET SEE IF YOU CAN WIN OVER ME!!!”

“Here they go again…” Nami sighed, hand on her forehead, shaking her head.

“Fufufu…~ Calm as usual, isn’t it?” Robin just laughed calmly with book in her hand.

The two men were fighting in the background.

By the time I noticed, I had always been looking for your existence. Needing your presence. That one day when I couldn’t find you, it felt strange. The day didn’t as complete as usual. Didn’t even have that satisfaction even I was chosen to be the representative of the school for the upcoming Kendo tournament.

“Zoroo!!! Congrats to you! I heard from Usopp you’ve been chosen as the repre… wait what happened? Something wrong?” Nami’s eyebrows furrowed in worry, seeing her friend was sipping his coffee dispiritedly.

“Oh, Nami..?! What? No... You’re saying?”

“Something did happen! What was it? Spill it!”

“Nothing happened. Why you think there is something wrong with me?”

“You were sulking, you didn’t pay attention, you didn’t… You! didn’t even notice me when I walked into the room just now!”

“And why was that wrong? I didn’t sulk by the way!”

“Didn’t you?” Nami squinted her brown eyes, making sure about it.

“I didn’t! I was jus-“ Zoro had yet finished his words, when his phone on the table vibrated. Quickly, he grabbed his phone and his bag, threw it on his shoulder then walked away from Nami.

“I just remember I had something to do. I’ll go back now. Bye!”

Nami was just thrown into more confusion. Okay, what the hell was wrong with that dimwit?! He had never… wait! She did peek a bit the popped-up message from Zoro’s phone, it was from _Ero-Cook_. That was strange.

That was when Usopp came.

“Yoo.. Nami, have you seen Sanji? Luffy is searching for him.”

“Sanji-kun? He is sick, so he didn’t come to-…. Oh! OH!!!!”

“Huh?”

“NOW I KNOW WHY!!!”

“I don’t know what you know, but I don’t want to know.” Usopp said before running out the room in an instant. His friend was being crazy, and he didn’t want to be involve right now.

Those days when I saw you, I could feel fire in my spirit, excitement in everything. Even I lost against the nation champion, I still could move on and train more, to achieve my dream. It was because I see you, I meet you. It was stupid, yet I enjoyed it.

“That was so clooooseeee….” He lamented beside me. Towel on my head, hiding my own distressed. Mihawk was so strong I couldn’t even fight back. I really disappointed in myself, I was so angry I didn’t even noticed tears rolled down my cheek. It was his warm hand on my head that had took me back to reality.

“It was a good fight. He is strong. But you also can grow stronger than him. You can’t blame yourself.” His voice was soft, yet it lit something in me. I nodded in silent.

“C’mon! Let’s go back! Even though, you haven’t achieved it yet, you still work hard enough to be celebrated! I have prepared your favorite!” He patted me on the back, and ready to leave me to change. But, I didn’t want to be left yet. I grabbed his wrist, and snaked around his slender waist, brought his lanky form near mine. I put my head on his abdomen, hugging him close. He hugged me back, while brushing my mane tenderly.

“Let me pampered you, tonight…” he murmured so softly beside my ear. I jumped when he decided to bit my ear after giving me those words. _Ero_ -cook!

Whenever you looked at me, when our eyes met onto each other, I could feel the heat, burning intensely in me.

Think about it now, was it you who couldn’t live without me? Or me who couldn’t live without you?

One thing that I know.

I don’t want to live without you.

That night, you were on the veranda, trying to cool down your head after downing three fuckin glass of wine. Pfft! You are a chef, yet you couldn’t hold your liquor. You were sipping your tabaco when I opened the door. I stood beside you silently, enjoying the view. You were magnificent in the sunset, yet the you now and the silver moon was…. Breathtaking.

And that conversation that I would ever be forgotten for the rest of my life.

“What are you doing here?” You slurred, not stopping your smoke.

“Cooling my head off.”

“Ohh… the booze kicking in?”

“Hmph!! It needs more than that. I’m not like you.” I snickered. You scoffed.

We quarreled as we usually do.

“Hey..”

“Hnn?”

“What are you doing for the rest of your life?”

I blinked once, twice. Thrice. I looked at his face, he was burning red. Maybe it was from the wine, maybe it was from the question. Whatever it was, he was absolutely cute. Darn! I couldn’t even joke back!

“… I don’t even know what I’m doing tonight.”

“Huuh? You usually sleep half of the party!!”

“Yeah.. Got nothing to do so I was bored. What about you?”

“What?!”

“What are you doing for the rest of your life?”

“….. Thinking about it right now.”

“Tell me.”

“Why should I?!”

“I just want to know what’s inside your brain now.”

“There’s nothing interesting right now.. Oii, Ma- what are you do-…”

I didn’t let him finish his words. I just pressed his lips with mine. I didn’t even think that I would have this lust over him in myself. His was so soft. It felt amazing. That was when I knew, what I’m doing for the rest of my life. Having him in my life. It was just how it was supposed to be.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

A green head named Zoro who liked swords. He didn’t seem to remember me when we met again in Senior Highschool. We were so young and it was a very short memory after all. It was just because he had a freakin grass on his head that I could remember him. Blond hair? You could see it wherever you go anyway.

They were running through the hall when some of them bumped onto me. The _bentou*1_ I made in the cooking class scattered on the floor, and brats didn’t even say sorry to me. I had made it so hard, so that I could give it to my mother, it was a waste now. I nearly cry.

“Oi, what happened?” came the voice. I looked up then I saw that grass on the head.

“Nothing. Go away.” I said curtly, cleaning wasted food on the floor.

He didn’t say anything. He just squatted down, and helping me to clean the floor.

“Such a waste.” He mumbled. I sighed.

“Yeah.”  
“Can I eat this?”

“What?!”

“You will throw this anyway, so can I eat this?”

“It’s dirty!!”

“I don’t mind.”

Before I could stop him, he plopped down some riceball and munching it nonchalantly. I frowned.

“Is it good?”

“Think so. You want to try?”

“…. N-.. yes…”

“Here.” He handed me some of the riceball which not so dirty, or maybe he tried his best to clean the things up so it was edible. I took a bite that was when it hit me. It was freakin SALTY. I put salt too much! How could he say this was nice?? Was his tongue numb or what?!

“You said this nice!?!?! IT’S SO SALTYY!!!”

“Is it? But it’s quite nice. I like this anyway. So, shut up and eat it! Or leave it if you don’t like it.” He just kept eating like it was delicious.

It was the ridiculous thing I ever saw in my 4th grade, but it was warming my heart, somehow.

You had no idea how ecstatic I was when I saw you in senior high. We met, we quarreled, we mock each other, we fight, but that was alright. I liked it when I could connect with you. I liked to flick your switch, because you burn so bright for me. And I was enticed by it. You were so magnetizing.

When I thought I couldn’t get higher, you came to me. When I thought the sweet dream was over, you lulled me back to dream like reality. You pulled me closer, trapping me in your flame. Bathing me in your warmth radiance, in the darkest time of my life. You saved me from the unwanted engagement and gave me the life that I wanted.

“What so good about him?! He is the failure of Vinsmoke. He works as a cook because he has no pride in his royal blood. He moved so easily he can’t be used in the line of our business. A failed businessman that is far from good!!” Judge was shouting all his rage in front of us after Luffy and Zoro managed to blackmail him, and ask him to break my engagement with Pudding.

“Byee! Thank you for your patronage, and don’t contact us again!!” Luffy was quick to dodge the conversation and pulled me away from Judge office.

Even from the outside I could hear Zoro’s speech.

“You don’t need to list down his good things. We are aware of it. And just so you now… We…, I won’t hand him to anybody.”

It lit something inside me.

Whenever you looked at me, when our eyes met onto each other, I don’t want to look away. I just wanted to be devoured by those fiery kisses.

Think about it now, was it you who couldn’t live without me? Or me who couldn’t live without you?

One thing that I know.

I don’t want to live without you.

It was the night after our senior graduation day, I was cooling my head from the buzzing in my head. Maybe I shouldn’t down those glasses that had been offered to me that much, but Ace was so nice I couldn’t reject him. I was enjoying my cigarette when I hear the door creaking open. Zoro kept his silent even until he stood beside me. I had no idea, but I couldn’t stand the silence that night.

I never regretted that day when I asked what I ask.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, trying as sober as I could, though I still slurred in between. I was so nervous, I keep puffing in and out my cigarette.

“Cooling my head off.”

“Ohh… the booze kicking in?”

“Hmph!! It needs more than that. I’m not like you.” He snickered. I scoffed, trying to calm myself.

“Hey..”

“Hnn?”

“What are you doing for the rest of your life?” I gulped down. I didn’t even want to look at him. I was shaking as hell, I could feel my face was combusting itself.

The silence gap was killing me… Dammit!

“… I don’t even know what I’m doing tonight.” He answered finally.

“Huuh? You usually sleep half of the party!!” I had no idea what I wanted to hear, so I just blurted it out.

“Yeah.. Got nothing to do so I was bored. What about you?”

“What?!”

“What are you doing for the rest of your life?”

“….. Thinking about it right now.” I worked my brain as hard to give him some legit answer, but it seemed my brain was stuck. I am dead!

“Tell me.”

“Why should I?!”

“I just want to know what’s inside your brain now.”

“There’s nothing interesting right now.. Oii, Ma- what are you do-…” I was so puzzled that his face was getting near mine. What was he trying to-… Oof!!

His lips were on mine. It started so gentle and it was getting hotter every second passed. It was so stunning.

And I thought that was it, he stepped it up to the higher level.

“Can I call you mine?”

That was when my brain started to work again. It was just click perfectly. I now knew what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. Having him in my life. And I felt whole.

“As long as I can call you mine.”

“Be mine then… _Kuso_ -Cook.”

“Already yours, Marimo- _yarou_.”

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO – FIN –HnO HnO HnO HnO ***


	2. By the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes are scary, but you know what's scarier?  
> Huh?  
> Regret.  
> Oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, actually the idea was by somebody I follow in twitter. She wanted to read a ZoSan story. I got the basic idea, and just need to wreck my brain to decorate it for you to enjoy~  
> I’ll give the link for her to read, so she could enjoy the story as well~  
> I hope you like it gurls~ ZoSan BANZAAII!!!  
> Eiichiro Oda-sensei is till own One Piece, Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

**Song Fic : By The Way**

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

* * *

_The three of them were talking about things seriously._

_“So that’s mean you are interested in him?”_

_“And why the fuck that’s your conclusion?!”_

_“Coz you told me this.”_

_“I didn’t told you any-“_

_“Dimwit! You are sooo ignorant. Even for your own feelings.”_

_“Ooh… so that’s what happened? Why don’t you go after him?”_

_“Idiot! He lives in a different world with us.”_

_“You’ll never know. Besides, you always try your best, what’s harm with this one?”_

_“I-“_

_“He could endure physical pains. He just can’t endure his heart breaking.”_

_“He-!!”_

_“I believe you can. You’re just afraid. Remember, changes are scary but… don’t you think there is something scarier?”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Regret.”_

_“You bet!”_

_He opened his mouth trying to defend himself, just to closed it again without a single word came out from it._

_His friends were right. He might be afraid to show his true feelings, but wasn’t trying was even scarier._

_Since when he became a coward?_

_This was not him!_

_And he had to show it!_

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“Then? What do you think?” Asked the blond while sighing heavily. The tea in front of him had lost its steam after being neglected for a while.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you repeat your reason about him, then I’ll tell you what’s in my mind.” The raven sitting opposite of the man answered.

“… I told you just now!”

“That’s why I want you to repeat them!”

“He is strong but stupid. He is cold yet kind. He is oblivious yet he knew what he wanted. He is kind of dumb yet I found him charming.”

“Yeah. I think you need help.”

“But-“

“Don’t but me! Sanji-ya! You gave me all the reasons why you have to stay away from that grass head! Why the hell you need me to answer your question?!”

“Buuuuttt-… But I thought you will..-“

“What?! Tell you to follow your heart?! You aren’t even a kid anymore, Moron!”

“But Laaawww. I-“

“Dammit! This conversation is over! I feel like talking to a log!”

“Meanie!!”

“I am! That’s why don’t talk nonsense to me!”

“But you’re the only one who understand me!“

“This time I don’t want! He is dangerous! He isn’t worth your time, your love nevertheless! Don’t waste your time on him!”

“Law!”

“What now?”

“I bet you never experience this feeling is like.”

“Maybe. One thing I know.”

“What?”

“Think with your head, not with that thing in your chest. It won’t do you good.” With that Law went out the council room.

Sanji gritted his teeth. It was vexing talking with him sometimes, but Law was right. That grass head won’t do him good. He just had to forget about him and move on.

It wasn’t like the grass head had a thing towards him after all. It was a one-sided crush.

The blond buried his head in his arms, sulking.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“Zorooo-kuuun!!” the voice resounding loudly in the air. The one who was being called just opened one of his eyes, without moving from his sleeping form. The chilling breeze blew, playing with his spiky green mane. Though it was already the end of October, the man didn’t seem to mind the low temperature.

“Zoroo-kun! Wake up!! Usopp is in trouble!! And how the fuck you can sleep in cold like this?!?!” the high pitch voice said again, towering over the green head.

“Why me?” He asked nonchalantly, yawning. A little annoyed that his nap had been bothered by none other than the money witch.

“I can’t find Luffy!! Beside you still had a lot debt from me! You can choose to stay with that amount or I can raise your debt if you don’t help Usopp!” The red head gave him her condition. Of course with a smile on her face.

“Dammit!” the green head grumble, yawning again. Rubbing his back head, he stood up, shrugged his hands into his pocket then gave his friend an eye, signaling her to lead the way. She smiled smugly and quickly ran towards the door which connecting the rooftop they were now to the stairs. She ran down the stairs then quickly remembered something. She quickly ran back up, and went out the door again, seeing her friend was taking the ladder towards the higher top.

“OI!!! I OBVIOUSLY RAN TOWARDS THE DOOR, WHY THE HELL YOU RAN TO THE LADDER!?!??! YOU HIGH OR WHAT?!”

“I take a short-“

“WHAT?! YOU WANNA JUMP DOWN FROM THE ROOF?!?! SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!!!” she was all but shout and quickly grab the hem of his shirt and pulled down the ladder, without giving him chance to go down.

“O-… OIII!!!” He barked back yet, he let her did everything she wanted, including pulling him down the stairs. His ass would be suffering later at night. Damn bitch!

The two of them quickly reached to where Usopp was. And in no time, Zoro knocked out the three students who were trying to pick on the long nose noirette.

Yes! Without giving them chance to be surprise nor realized that the beast was already there. Oh.. hmm let me rephrase this. He knocked them out as a warning not to touch his friend… again, yeap!

“You okay, Usopp?!?!” The girl quickly helped Usopp to stand up, after getting once or twice punches.

“Namiii, Zoro.. thank you for helping mee….” He said, rubbing his now swollen right cheek.

“Why the hell they were trying to pick on you?” Zoro asked fixing his own shirt after the not too rough exercise minutes before.

“Maybe because I put extra hot sauce in their food before?”

“You WHAT?!?!” both Nami and Zoro shrieked.

“Bu-buuutt!! In my defense, they were trying to bother Kaya!!”

“You mean the elite girl from 2nd grade?” Nami asked to make sure.

“Elite girl? Yeah, she is from 2nd grade, what elite are you talking about?”

“Oh… erm.. don’t mind that. It’s just-“

“Just forget about it. So, they picked on you, because you help that Kaya girl, right? That’s all I need to know. Then let’s-”

“OII!! What are you guys doing over there?!” Asked a voice from behind them.

The three quickly threw their attention to the source of the voice and they quickly decided, they had to run! Now!

“Fuck! It’s the good for nothing teacher! Run!!” Nami screeched and quickly dashing away. So did Usopp and Zoro. While Usopp was going to the same direction of Nami, Zoro… of course was going into the abyss. Yes! He was one direction dyslexia beast.

“Hey there Roronoa Zoro! You got guts wanting to face me off?” He asked when the green head was trying his best to stop before the two collided.

“Hmph! I don’t run from any fight!” He said pompously, seconds after he managed to stop himself not to headbutt their teacher - though he… didn’t really do his job.

“Whatever.. come with me to the-“

“OOOHHH!!! ZOOORRRROOO!!!!” another incoming shout, which… without even being see, everybody could guess who was it. It was none other than,

The boy lunged and wrapped himself on the green head, tightly. Comfortably.

“!!!! MGUHhhh… Hmmmpppphhhww!!!” Zoro was struggling to peel the over-familiar boy from his head.

“DAMMIT LUFFY! WHY YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO JUMP ON MY FACE?!?!?!” He growled once the noirette managed to be pulled away.

“Shishishishishi!! Because it’s the easiest to spot. Ohh! Hello there, teacher! What are you doing? Ngg… what’s your name again?” Luffy quickly slid down from Zoro and greeted their teacher with his usual big grin.

“IT’S MR. FULLBODY, YOU IMBECILE!!! I’m taking him to the discipline room. Do you want to come?” the teacher asked, sarcastically yet, the never negative boy didn’t quite understand what he really implied.

“Hmm… but I have nothing to do there. But… Okay! I’ll follow Zoro!”

Zoro groaned.

“Heheh… HEYAHAHAHAH!!! You really are an idiot, Mugiwara! FINE! Come you two! I’ll teach how this school works!”

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“So… do you know why you’re being called, Roronoa Zoro?!” Fullbody started to ask the greenhead who was sitting opposite of him.

“Like hell.”

“I know! I know! You are just being a pain in the ass like you always do!” Luffy quickly butted into the question, being naïve as it was. Zoro burst out laughing, while Fullbody’s face was turning red in rage.

“I DIDN’T ASK YOU, MUGIWARA LUFFY!!! BY THE WAY PUT OFF YOUR HAT!!! WE’RE IN SCHOOL!!!” He roared in anger.

“Ehhh… But I answered it right…”

“You did. You did!!” Zoro was still trying to control his own laughter.

“SHUT UP RORONOA ZORO!”

Zoro sighed and rolled his eyes.

“This is a school! Not a fighting ground! Who asked you to punch your friends?!”

“FYI, not my friends.”

“They still are this school’s students!!”

“Like hell I care.”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!”

“Hey, hey teacher… Zoro should have his own reason. He wouldn’t start fight with no reason.” Luffy cut their bickering.

“SINCE WHEN!? YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST GENERATION, YOU DI-!!! Uhh… You morons!!”

“So.. Zoro, You got your reason right?” Luffy asked, ignoring their teacher who was still screaming like a mad dog.

“Uhh… They were picking on Usopp, so I just knocked them out.”

“Seee!!!” Luffy exclaimed to their teacher, who.. of course didn’t hear anything.

“You’re suspended! You will be suspended for 2 days! Repentance for your wrong doing!”

“EHHHH!! BUT ZORO WAS-“

“Let him be Luffy. He is a good for nothing, after all.”

“YO- YOU’VE GOT NO MANNER!! MAKE IT 3 DAYS!!!!”

“Whatever…” Zoro sighed nonchalantly. He stood up and was walking halfway to the door, when suddenly another student came in.

“Please wait, Mr. Full- Ouuch!!” the boy who was barging in, didn’t even realize Zoro was in front on him. He couldn’t even stop himself from bumping onto the green head. With his sturdy build, Zoro was still on his feet, while the other was already on the floor, sprawled shamelessly.

“Oii.. Yo-… you okay?” The green head asked, one of his eyebrows raised without himself realizing.

“That’s hurt… dammit!”

“Next time maybe you want to see what’s in front.” Zoro answered, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up, Marimo! It’s your fault for being too muscled!”

“Kheh… Because I exercise well, Kuso-mayuge.”

“Wh… WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME??!!!”

“Like I usually did, guru-guru.” The green head smirked. He really was enjoying this.

Luffy just frown watching the scene rolled in front of him.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, VINSMOKE SANJI!?! ARE YOU TRYING TO JOIN THESE DELI-“

“No. he is trying to tell you the truth, Mr. Fullbody, yet it seemed, he completely forgot about it.” Another voice joined in from behind the door.

Followed by Law.

“And why is everybody here?” Zoro asked, his brows twitched in confusion. On the other side, Luffy was doing his usually stupid face, thinking of something.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“And why I have to go with you??” Zoro sighed.

“Coz, we saved your sorry ass, Green moss!” Sanji didn’t look at him while pulling him out of the room by the wrist.

“Are you sure it’s okay to leave them?”

“Law can handle everything better than you, you know it right?”

”… Can’t argue that.”

“You bet!”

“Where are we going by the way?”

“Shut up and follow me!”

The two reached the roof top in no time.

Sanji opened the door, and quickly the coldness of October wind blew harshly. The blond shivered from the sudden wind.

“Why are we here?” Zoro asked, yawning. He didn’t look like bother by the cold of the wind.

“Giving you a fucking long long lecture! What do you think will I do?!”

“I don’t know… confessing to me maybe?”

“Conf-!!!” The word just stuck in his throat, while the pale skin of him was turning red.

If only he just went on with the flow, if only he had enough courage to jump into the stream, yet he had not.

So he did what he does best. Retaliating.

“LISTEN HERE, BAKA-MARIMO!” Sanji hissed. His left leg already planted on the wall behind Zoro, trapping the green-head in between.

Aha.. Kabe-Don* Sanji’s style, slick!

Sanji didn’t even know what he was doing, he just felt the need to bend forward, closing their faces to make dramatic effect combined with his readied long harsh lecture. He gave the man in front of him his best annoyed face, yet…

He just forgot how much close it should be done.

“I thanked your friend for helping Kaya-san, that’s why we helped you! But that’s not how we do in this sch-… what… are you trying to- HEY!!!?”

He could feel that strong grip on his slender arm, while his shirt collar been pulled roughly. His leg which was still on the ground, the only thing supporting him, was being demobilized by another leg. Sanji could feel himself being pushed backwards and falling down.

He froze. His eyes wide opened. And the scene that was rolling in front of him was…

was…

Making his heart wanting to leap out from his chest.

WHAT.THE.FUCKIN.HELL!?!

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Zoro had been training himself for his whole life. He started his Kendo lesson from age two, then it didn’t stop until now, nor he had any plan to stop. He trained himself hard, rough, so that he could handle all kind of hurdles that might come to him in the future. Or when the time is right.

And not even once he failed himself.

His self-control was perfect, he could withstand anything. He could even restrain himself not to punch that good-for-nothing teacher for blabbering nonsense.

yet…

This exact blond with strange swirling eyebrows.

He managed to crumble that restrain with just a leg, and that awful mouth.

Not to mention that fiery gaze.

Shimmering golden mane being played by the wind, a leg on the wall, his trying to be serious looks, his smell, their closure. The fact that he could feel his breath, could smell his scent, could see his pretty pale face, those tantalizing sexy lips. Everything stirred the green head conviction. He couldn’t think properly, his mind just shut down.

The next thing he knew, he was already leapt at the blond, and devouring those tempting lips of an annoying man slashed rival slashed crush. A man named Sanji.

He had no idea he was capable to do this himself.

Yes, he was a delinquent. A strong one on top of it. He had no weakness, he loved to fight, his courage knew no bound, yet…

Yet everything that related with this blond, he couldn’t do anything about it, he wasn’t able to do anything. His courage evaporated into nothingness just like that.

The man below him was lithe, so he was trying his best not to crush him to death with his sturdy build. While he was still working to taste his opponent, he got no response from the others.

That was when he realized, Sanji was staring at him, popeyed, flabbergasted, unable to move.

Affected by his opponent, Zoro blinked once, twice, before jerked up and quickly covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Sanji had no idea Zoro was able to make that kind of face. The face of a little boy who was so afraid of being rejected. That was kind of face that he was making right now. In front of him. So vulnerable, so naïve… DAMMIT! He is sooo damn cute!

When the warmth on top of him was gone, it was when Sanji came back from the trance.

Wait.. what? WHAT?!?!! Did… did they just.. DID THEY!?!? WHY!??!!

He saw that broad back was running towards the door. As much as his legs were now felt like jelly, he forced himself to stand up. He failed miserably.

NO! He couldn’t let the chance go. He wouldn’t!!

“ZORO!!!!” Seemed his mouth acted faster than his brain. He called for Zoro, stopping him in his track.

“Zoro WAIT UP!” He tried again.

“… I’m not gonna say sorry for that.” Was the replied he got.

“I-… no, I-…”

“I didn’t regret it.”

“Zo..-“

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time already.”

“You- wha?!”

“If you don’t like it though, I won’t do that a-“

“FUCKIN FACE ME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!!”

That jolted the muscled man in his place.

“I dare you to face me. And say that again!” Sanji repeated, but know he said it calmer than before.

Zoro took a deep breath, before obeying the blond’s request. He faced the man who was now sitting comfortably on the ground. The green head closed their range, then squatted down to level their height.

“I’m waiting.” The blond started with a mischievous smirk adorning his face.

Ba-THUMP!

Zoro’s heart was starting to act crazy.

Dammit! He was so beautiful… How could a man be this beautiful?

[Dammit!! Stay calm.. stay calm!!!] the green head repeated the words like a mantra.

It didn’t fail, yet it didn’t calm him down perfectly like usual.

“Marimooo?” he called again. Zoro didn’t seem to be realize.

That strange?

“Oii.. Marimo!” Sanji called again, this time a little bit louder.

He still didn’t bug.

“Ma-ri-mo…” this time he spelled it per syllable, softly, near the green head’s ear.

Zoro literally jumped from his trance, bumping the blond in the process.

“GAAHHH!! Why yhhoouuuu…” Sanji scowled in pain.

“Daangg!!! So-.. sorry. I didn’t realize.. you were.. wait-.. what were you doing?” Zoro turned red in an instant, realizing what did the blond do just second before.

“Wakhing yhou up! What else?? Dhammith my lips hurt!”

“Haahahaha!!”

“Whathh?!?” Came the annoyed retort.

“You should see your face…!” The green head laughed, enjoying a scene of a beautiful scowling blond.

“Shut up Marimo! This is your fault!”

“Yeah, yeahh… I know. Let me fix it for you.”

“What?? You’re a doctor now?!”

“You’re just annoying.”

“Yeah? You’re just a bast-!!!”

And just like that, Zoro sealed Sanji’s protest with another kiss.

Soon a pair of slender arms wrapped around Zoro’s muscly neck, sitting on it comfortably. Receiving an approval from the others, the green head shamelessly snaked his arms around Sanji’s wiry body then pulled it closer so the two were on each other.

Zoro had no idea that the blond wasn’t as soft as he thought. Yes, he was thin but the blond had so much muscle on that sexy body. Sanji had no idea all those muscles were actually warm and just comfortable on him. Yes, his muscles were hard, but they were warm and gave him so much safety.

Their lips were on each other.

“So… are we official now?” Sanji’s voice his mind in between his pants, lacking of air after that heated session.

“What do you think?” He got a sexy smirked as an answer.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“Where have you been?” Usopp asked when the blond-green duo entered the council room.

“Making sure he won’t get into any trouble.. again!” The blond answered, while the green head strolled into the room silently.

“Shishishishi!! What did he do?” Luffy grinned when Zoro sat beside him.

“Lecturing me. Freakin long!”

“But you seem… hmmm… happy? Are you happy getting a long lecture from Sanji? That’s new.” Luffy frowned with his finger on his chin, thinking. Poor Zoro didn’t have enough time to shut his mouth off, while Sanji was reddening some shades darken.

“Ooh… WHAT DO WE MISSED HERE??!!” Usopp suddenly jumped with excitement, with his arm snaking around the blond’s neck. His finger was poking Sanji’s now red cheek.

“SANJI-YA?!!! ARE YOU!?!?!” Law was quick to stood up from his comfy sofa, hearing the news.

“Huh? What happened? Why is everybody getting excited?” Luffy tilted his head unable to process what had happened.

“SEEEEE!!! I TOLD YOU!!!! Now pay me up Torao-kun! I win this!!” Nami’s eyes changed into berry while her shit eating grinned displayed on her face.

“What?! I didn’t even agree to that bet!”

“What are you betting about?!?!” It was Sanji’s turn who was shouting, still being pinned by Usopp.

“Sooo???” Usopp was asking again still poking Sanji’s cheek when suddenly he was gone from his side.

“By the way… he is mine.” Zoro had snatched the blond away from Usopp by his hand. Nonchalantly he interlaced their hands together, and just like that he presented it to the others so they could see them clearly.

“And I don’t remember giving you permission to be touching him freely.” He said, giving Usopp an uninterested look while his tone was challenging the long nose.

All jaws slacking, perplexed.

And Sanji just fainted both in joy and excitement beside him.

Yeah.. They didn’t know how this feeling is like.. indeed.

*** HnO HnO HnO HnO – FIN –HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeap! It was an easy song to guess right?! Hahaha!  
> Hope to see you again next time..  
> Jyaa!  
> HnO

**Author's Note:**

> It was an easy guess I suppose, still I throw the question.  
> Does anybody know which song did inspire me? I got no present for the right guess thou… lul! It was just for fun~  
> Well then, see you again.  
> Jyaa,  
> HnO ^o^/


End file.
